Desperate Kingdom of Love
by skylove.26
Summary: two kisses, Lily Rivers received two kisses before entering the 74th Hunger Games. One from a blood thirsty career and the other from her capitol playboy mentor. How will she concentrate on her survival with her heart so preoccupied.
1. Chapter 1

**Pilot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games only my OC characters and my own plot.**

Another year, another reaping, the whole District stood anxiously in front of District Four's justice building. A cool sea breeze blowing through the air. Lily Rivers licks her lips as she thought of the sea; she would give anything to just be out in the water letting all her worries just drifting out with the tide.

"Welcome to the 74th Annual Hunger Games Reaping ceremony and may the odds be ever in your favour." Kit Mabel, District fours escort said into the microphone. Her hair was bright green this year opposed to last year when her hair was canary yellow. Lily watched the all too familiar video play on a large screen. "I just love that" Kit said as the video finished. "Right well let's see who the female tribute would be this year." Her long manicured hand whipped into the bowl and stirred the papers around.

Lily squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath praying her name wouldn't be pulled out. If she survived this year she only had to go through one more reaping before she would be free from the Hunger Games.

"Lily Rivers." Lily pinched her arms lightly hoping to wake up from a horrible dream that she had dreamt nights leading up to today but it wasn't this was reality. Most of the people she walked past looked at her with pity in their eyes but she could see the relief in there as well.

"Now for the boys," Kit said when Lily stood beside her on the stage, her hand dug back into the bowl and Lily could see the sea in the background she looked at it longingly knowing she would probably never see it again.

"Roe Smith," Roe was a small twelve year old boy who lived a few houses from Lily and their Father's worked together. The look on Roe's face was pure fear, Lily locked eyes with her Brother, and Kai had always said that if Lily had gotten reaped that he would volunteer to protect her. Just as she saw Kai step forward another voice sounded.

"I volunteer as Tribute." Nile O'Connor stepped forward making his way to the stage. Lily recognised Nile as one of the boys who worked down on the harbour boats; he was sixteen or so and was rather built.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Districts four's Tributes," Kit cheered the crowd cheered along mostly because they were relieved that they were not picked.

Lily sat patiently in the room the peacekeepers had guided her to after pulling her off the stage. Not long after her Mother, Father and twin Brother burst into the room. Her Mother quickly engulfed her into a tight bear hug and silently cried into her shoulder.

"My poor baby,"

"Mum it's alright." Lily pattered her Mothers back; Lily's Mother pulled back and then hugged her Father.

"You'll be fine baby girl, just get your hands on a set of knifes or a sword and remember what I taught you." Lily's Father had been paranoid his Twins would get reaped into the games so since they had turned twelve and had survived their first reaping he had taught them the basic survival skills and how to wield some weapons so that if they had been reaped they would go in with a fighting chance.

"Come home Lily." Kai said seriously before pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'll try my hardest." Tears finally started to fall from Lily's eyes as she looked into her sea green eyes the same as hers.

"No, none of that I'll try crap, promise me Lily, promise me you will come home to me and don't you dare break it." Kai said fiercely, Lily knew that Kai was frustrated at the fact that he hadn't been able to Volunteer that there was nothing he could do now to protect his sister.

"I love you Kai," Lily whispered kissing her brothers cheek; it broke Lily's heart to say goodbye to her Kai. Kai was not only her brother but her twin, her best friend, her soul mate and she hoped that she would see Kai again, because Lily couldn't bear the thought of living without him so she could understand the heart break Kai would feel if he lost her.

"Take this," Kai handed her his silver sterling chain necklace. He then took the water drop off my charm bracelet and clipped in on the thick chain. "You can take something from your district, it's not much but it'll remind you of what you have to do."

"It's perfect." The peacekeepers came in and escorted Lily's family out.

Lily clipped on the silver chain and sit on the bench waiting for the peace keepers to escort her to the train.

**A/N: I know this is a slow chapter and it does not introduce much except Lily and her family but I wanted to open the story with Lily's reaping. I hope that I wrote the interaction with Lily and Kai okay, I don't have a twin personally but they always intrigued me and the other day I read a story about twin who we're reaped and it was heart breaking in the end but I how would it affect them if only one was reaped. **

**Please Read and Review, I should get the next chapter out either tonight or tomorrow.**

**Skylove.26**


	2. Chapter 2

**Life in a Glass House**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games I only own my OC Characters and my own plot.**

"Come in, sit down, sit down," Kit bubbled as Lily entered the train followed by Nile. The inside of the train was decorated with over the top style, plush lounges, chandeliers, tables with mountain high piles of food and brightly coloured bottled liquids.

"Congratulations on being chosen," Kit smiled widely "The Capitol is just going to love you; you'll be showered with attention." Lily frowned slightly and was about to say something when the door opened and her own sea green eyes met the greenest eyes she had ever seen. Leaning on a counter just inside the door was Finnick Odair. Lily had watched Finnick win his Games when she was eleven, he had been a cute 14 year old who the whole world fell in love with. If he was cute then he was deviously good looking now.

"So you're our mentor?" Nile asked eagerly, Finnick was a role model to most of the males between 12-18 in District four most of the girls had a crush on him but that didn't just stop in District, girls from all Districts and especially in the Capitol loved Finnick. Finnick had quite the reputation of sleeping with rich woman in the Capitol.

"Yes, I'm Finnick Odair." Finnick sauntered over, Lily noted that he hadn't needed to introduce himself but he had anyway, he was a heart breaker, Lily could tell that much at least.

"I'm Nile O'Connor," Nile said as Finnick sat opposite them.

"Yes the first volunteer in a while from District Four." Finnick nodded. "So you volunteered to save your girlfriend, it's a huge risk to take but I think we can work with that angle." Finnick stated seriously.

"His not my boyfriend." Lily blurted and then blushed a little as Finnick raised his eyebrows.

"I thought that since that kid wasn't your brother that you must have volunteered for her?"

"No I mean Lily probably needs the protection but I volunteered because he was just a kid, I couldn't just stand there and let him get killed." Nile said, it was a touching story but Lily glared at him.

"I don't need your protection or anyone's Nile," Lily spat, angry that Nile had made her look weak.

"Settle down Princess save your anger for the Arena." Finnick smirked clearly amused at Lily's outburst. Lily only turned her glare at Finnick in reply.

"My name is Lily! Not princess!"

"Okay, would you like to be trained together or separately," Finnick asked.

"Separately." We said together.

"Lily why don't you go shower while Finnick talks to Nile and then he can come talk to you?" Lily nodded and Kit led her away to her room.

"You have your own bathroom in there and clothes are in the draws for you." Kit said leaving Lily to her own devices.

Lily went to the draws and pulled out clothes to her liking and headed for the shower. The shower was different to the once back in district four the water came out coloured and smelt like vanilla and peaches. Lily took time relaxing in the warm water and rinsing her golden locks before hoping out.

Lily looked around her room, the feeling of emptiness and loneliness hit her. She sat on her big bed and fiddled with the necklace trying to clip it back on. Lily longed for Kai; he would know how to make her smile. The pain hit Lily and tears started to fall, quiet sobs escaped as she thought of her brother's smile and how she would probably never get to see it again.

A knock on the door forced Lily to calm down and wipe her face before answering to find Finnick on the other side of the door.

"Whoa," Finnick said as he saw her puffy eyes. Lily guessed Finnick was used to swooning girls not crying girls. "You okay Princess?" Lily ignored the Princess comment and nodded.

"Come in." She said shortly, sitting back on her bed and picked her necklace back up and tried to put in back on.

"Here let me help." Finnick said walking over and taking the necklace out of her hands, "Hold your hair up." Lily wordlessly pulled her hair out of the way. Finnick's hand wear cold and soft, Lily shivered slightly at his cool touch.

"Interesting necklace," Finnick commented sitting in a lounge chair opposite the bed.

"My twin Kai gave it to me to wear in the arena." Lily said quietly.

"Joe River's twins," Finnick said as he got some understanding at who Lily was.

"Only twins in the district." Lily nodded.

"Must be rough leaving him behind,"

"I miss him so bad it hurts but I'm glad he is safe at least." Lily nodded.

"So down to business, I have to ask what your strengths are?" Finnick smiled and Lily felt her heart melt.

"Dad taught me a few weapons, and how to tie ropes and how to make nets and start fires." Lily told him. "I'm handy at spears and bows but I'm quite deadly with knives and small swords."

"When we get to the training centre mess around with spears and arrows but don't try your best and stick the survival based workshops wait till you're in the one on one with the game makers to let leash the knives and small swords." Finnick smiled and Lily felt her heart tighten and her home sickness lift away a little. "What about weaknesses? Is there anything that I should know about that might get you killed?"

"Well, erh..." Lily tried to think of something that could get her killed but she was stumped, she could barely breathe being in a confined room with Finnick Odair, how could she think. "I guess Kai always said I looked to girlie, innocent sort off ad people might underestimate me."

Finnick chuckled and Lily felt butterflies fly around in her stomach at the throaty sound. "Underestimating you won't be a bad thing Princess, Is that all you've got?"

"Well I've never, I've never…"

"Killed someone?" Finnick finished for her.

"I've never even hurt somebody before," Lily exclaimed. "How am I meant to kill someone? How am I meant to protect myself?"

Finnick smiled sadly at Lily. "I thought that too, before going into the Arena but when you're in there it changes, it's either being killed or kill." Finnick shook his head and his hair flipped over. "Come on, dinner should be ready Princess."

**A/N: I know this is all fluffy stuff but I want to build a base for my characters relationship instead of just jumping in to it. I promise it will get more exciting as Lily gets closer to entering the Arena.**

**I would love REVIEWS! I would love to know what you think, if you think Lily is cut out to be in the Hunger Games. I will update within a day or two.**

**Skylove.26**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Living Years**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games; I only own my OC Character and my own plot.**

After dinner that night, Kit and Finnick lead Lily and Nile into the sitting room to watch the reaping's on TV. Lily sat on a two seater comfy lounge, Lily sighed in pleasure as she sat deeper into the seat it was the comfiest lounge she had sat on since she had been on the train. Finnick plopped down next to her and Lily raised her eyebrows in surprise at him.

He shrugged turning the TV on. Lily tried to stay focused on the TV but with a man as attractive at Finnick Odair sitting so close, it was quite difficult.

The screen flashed with District 1, the career tributes. The boy, looked ready to kill, and the girl looked just as determined. Then district 2 came on, the girl Clove first, Clove looked like a sadistic evil bitch. Lily was sure that Clove would be a deadly threat in the Arena.

The screen flashed again and the male tribute came on the screen, Lily's heart jumped up and slammed back against her chest. Stepping forward to volunteer was a boy who was just as attractive as Finnick, he had blonde hair and eyes as blue as the sky with a jaw line to die for. But his looks aren't what made Lily's heart sink it was the size of him, he was huge like a god. He looked confident and very sure of himself as he stood on stage. He smirked at Clove who just smirked back as they shook hands.

"He's huge!" Nile exclaimed. "I reckon he could snap you like a twig Lil." Lily glared at Nile but her stomach sank, she would never be able to go up against that Tribute and win. Finnick placed a comforting hand on her lower thigh, Lily looked at his hand, as it sent waves of fire shooting through her body and then up to his handsome face, he smiled down at her before giving her leg a squeeze, Lily waited for Finnick to take his hand off her leg but he left it there.

Lily's Reaping came on the screen, and just as she told Finnick earlier she looked like a girly girl who didn't look like much of a threat. Lily watched as her face went blank as they called her name she looked like nobody was home. The camera flashed to Kai's face and Lily felt her heart break all over again, Finnick gave Lily's leg another squeeze. It was quite late after the reaping's so they had decided it was time for bed. Finnick walked Lily back to her room; Lily opened the door and turned to look at Finnick who leaned in the doorway.

"It's crazy to think that in less than two weeks I'll be going into the Arena. I'll probably never see Kai again." Lily stated sadly.

"Hey don't talk like that." Finnick stepped forward pulling Lily into a hug. "You'll be fine, you've got a sexy mentor to keep you save." Lily laughed lightly.

"Thank you Finnick." Lily pulled back from the embrace.

"You'll be okay Princess." Finnick said softly, he moved in slightly and Lily panicked thinking that he was going to kiss her, but as quickly as the movement happened he pulled away and walked off to his room.

The next morning Lily woke to the sound of Kit knocking on her door, calling out to wake her up. Lily frowned Finnick usually woke her up. Lily sighed and opened her door up, and almost groaned at the sight of Kit's happy bubbly face.

"Time to get up dear, we'll be reaching the Capitol in an hour or so." Lily nodded closing her door and heading straight for the shower.

Nile was the only person at the breakfast cart when Lily entered. "Kit just left, and I haven't seen your beloved Finnick all morning."

"What are you going on about Nile," Lily glared.

"Please as if you haven't noticed our mentor pays more attention to his pretty princess rather than me who actually has a chance at winning this." Nile practically spat out. Lily was about to retort when Kit walked back into the cart.

Lily didn't see Finnick until the train pulled up at the Capitol, Lily looked out the window wear hundreds of colourful face we're all smiling and waving.

"You'll be taken to meet your stylists when we get off the train, to get ready for the parade." Kit said excitedly.

"Nile play on the crowd's atmosphere, smile, wave, blow kissing, and interact with the crowd." Finnick said quickly. "Lily you just walk through only smile lightly at the crowd, act as if your royalty and they are graced with your presence." Lily nodded and the doors of the cart slid open and the Capitol got its first look at the Tributes from District Four. Kit walked out first followed by Nile who waved brightly at the crowd, blowing kisses at beautiful woman who throw flowers at him. Flashes went off everywhere as Nile winked flirtiously at the cameras. Nile was playing the heart breaker angle; Lily thought something Finnick would have coached him on. Finnick then stepped out and the girls in the crowd went wild, Finnick then motioned for Lily to follow him. Lily stepped out and flashes immediately went off and Lily felt a hundred eyes on her. Lily offered a small smile before continuing after Finnick who was doing just as Nile was doing.

"That went spectacular," Kit squealed as we out of the crowds view.

Lily didn't have time to ponder on it as she was whisked away to a separate remake area. Pushed into a small stall Lily was told to strip down and put on the robe hanging in the room. Coming out of the stall she was ushered in to a curtained room and placed on table where the torture began. Three women with green hair wearing technician coats waxed, plucked, scrubbed, brushed, polished and trimmed every part of her body. By the end of it she felt raw and uncomfortable. This was when her stylist walked in.

"Hi I'm Jed," A man who could only be described as beautiful walked into the room. "Well the rumours are true." He said circulating around Lily taking in her every curve.

"Rumours?" Lily questioned

"It's going around the Capitol that you're the most beautiful girl in all of Panem," Jed said simply stopping in front of Lily.

"I'm going to make every male in Panem fall in love with you and every girl want to be you." Jed smiled.

Hours later Jed was finally finished, Lily had never felt more exposed or sexy in her life. Her golden hair was crimped into waves the ends of her hair had been dipped in some sort of blue hair dye with a necklace of shells and pearls around her head like a crown. Her face was flawless and her eyes had been done with dark makeup making her sea green eyes pop. She was dressed in blue bra sort of top with gold trimmings and her pants were the same sort of undies with mesh fabric going down her legs**. (A/N: I can't really describe it; there will be a link at the bottom of it.)** Looking in the mirror Lily felt like she looked like Amphitrite the sea goddess and wife of Poseidon.

"We went for the Goddess of the sea look." Jed smiled, "It's time for you to head back down to the parade."

Lily nervously walked down to the holding room, she could see Nile, Kit and Finnick all waiting by the chariot. Lily had to walk past most District tributes to get to her own chariot. She nervously smiled at the tributes who stared openly at her. When she reached the others Lily saw Finnick swallow hard.

"Wow Lily you look smoking." Nile exclaimed. Nile was dressed as Poseidon Lily gathered from the fake triton he was holding. Lily smiled slightly and looked around, she spotted the Tributes from district 1 and 2 over near the wall, she met the eyes of the boy from 2 and he smirk at her. The look in his eyes, scared Lily, he looked like he had been starved for days and Lily was his next meal.

"Okay it's time to get in the chariots." Finnick said and Nile jumped into the chariot. Finnick helped Lily up next. "You really do look beautiful Princess." Lily felt her heart flutter away.

**A/N: So chapter three, Finnick almost kissed her on the train! So now Cato will be introduced to the story and Finnick may just get jealous. Please Review.**

**Lily's costume looks something like this - ** /archives/22230 **but more water Goddess styled.**

**Also in my mind just so you know, Lily looks like Alana Blanchard, Cato looks like the Cato from the film and I haven't decided for Finnick yet something like a scruffy Garret Hedland or Alex Pettyfer **

**Skylove.26**


	4. Chapter 4

**Crash Course in Polite Conversation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games; I only own my OC Character and my own plot.**

Nile and Kit had already gone up to the room so that left Lily and Finnick waiting for the elevator alone.

"How did it feel out there?" Finnick asked filling the silence.

"It was exhilarating," Lily nodded.

"You did great," Finnick said quietly. "I meant it you know, you do look beautiful."

Lily blushed slightly thanking him, the elevator chined and Lily stepped in followed by Finnick, the District 2 boy and his mentor.

"Brutus," Finnick said a quiet hello.

"Finnick," Brutus grinned a sadistic smile. "So you're Panem's Princess." He said looking Lily up and down. Finnick stepped slightly in front of Lily, as Lily blushed in embarrassment.

The elevator opened to district two's floor. Brutus walked out "Don't get so close to your tributes Finnick they'll only die in a few days." Brutus laughed along with his Tribute, the colour drained from Lily's face. The doors closed and Finnick turned to Lily.

"Don't worry about him Princess, just stay away from his tributes." Finnick said pulling Lily into a hug. "He's wrong ya know Lil,"

"His not though is he? You shouldn't be getting so close to Nile and I, it'll only hurt more when…"

"Don't talk like that Lily!" Finnick snapped storming out as soon as the doors opened.

Lily sighed and walked out of the elevator, Nile was sitting in the lounge room watching a recap of the parade.

"_And weren't the girls just captivating this year"_ Lily heard Caesar Flickermen's voice boom from the TV. _"My favourite would have to be District 12's female tribute; they are already calling her the girl on fire. Another tribute with a fast growing name is District's 4's female Tribute; Lily River's is being called the Princess of Panem. Her beauty is already been said to be the most beautiful in all of Panem and I can already tell that the male tributes agree with that statement." _From where she was standing Lily saw that the screen was showing various male tributes from the other districts watching her on the screens in the parade. _"An interest name there though 'Princess of Panem'"_ Caesar commented and Lily felt her stomach drop. _"Apparently it caught on from Finnick Odair District Four's mentor, Now a few mentors have mentioned that they overheard Finnick call Lily 'Princess' now that's a bold move for a mentor in the Hunger Games getting close with Tributes…"_ Lily didn't want to listen anymore she walked back into the elevator and hit the top bottom.

The elevator opened to a roof deck garden. Lily sighed and walked out into the beautiful garden, sitting on a chair near a small pond.

"Don't you own any clothes District 4." A voice sounded and Lily jumped in her seat and turned to find the boy from District 2 smirking at her and sitting next to her. "I'm Cato." Lily nodded.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" He asked

"If you watched the Reaping's which I have no doubt that you did you would already know it."

"That outfit of yours got you all over the recap of the parade you know; almost beat the girl on fire for attention." He continued smirking, Lily nodded. "So as you know I'm a career and district 4 is usually a part of the careers so I would like you to join our alliance," he smiled happy with himself. Lily couldn't recall ever meeting someone who was so arrogant and cocky.

"But you don't even know if I'm useful? Or if I'm any good?" Lily said seriously.

"Ar0e you saying you're not?" Cato raised his eyebrows.

"No I'm saying I don't understand why you're recruiting into the Career's alliance before you've even seen me or anyone in the training session?" Lily countered back.

"Touché" Cato said. "So are you worth recruiting or would you just be dead weight?"

"I guess you'll have to wait and see won't you 2," Lily smirked and stood up.

"You know it's a onetime offer you're either with us or against us." Cato said dangerously obviously not liking being rejected.

"Well I guess you can either take this as a declined offer or a postponed answer." Lily's smirk grew wider and she got up and walked to the elevator. Cato followed her and they went down in the elevator. The doors opened at Lily's floor, and she went to walk out when she was pulled back by her arm and Cato pushed her against the wall leaning against. "I'll show you that I'm your only option." Cato whispered dangerously.

"You alright Lil." Nile's voice sounded and Cato released Lily who stumbled out of the elevator. "I really do love your costume _Lily_." Cato let Lily's name roll around his tongue as he said it for the first time. Cato winked quickly before the doors shut.

"What was that about?" Nile asked curiously.

"Nothing," Lily said quietly trying to figure out the answer herself.

"Sure looked like something to me." Nile countered.

"Well it was nothing." Lily snapped before going to get changed.

Lily spent the rest of the night in her room lying on her bed. Lily thought about everything that had happened to her since she had left District four. Lily couldn't understand what had happened on the roof, she had felt so reckless and dangerous around Cato. She had provoked him willingly and couldn't help think she had started a sick and twisted game of cat and mouse. Then she thought of Finnick, her heart started to flutter, she knew she had started to feel something for him, they just fit together. But she would be in the games in only a few days so it didn't really matter if she had a stupid little crush on her mentor, because in just a few days she could cease to exist. Lily thought of Kai, he would know what to do if he was here, he wouldn't have gotten his feelings all muddled up. Lily just wanted to wake up from a nightmare she seemed to be caught up in, but she knew that this wasn't a nightmare, this was reality.

**A/N: So that was Lily and Cato's first encounter, hopefully it went okay? Let me know what you thought. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Lily woke and dressed in her training gear that Kit brought in and ate breakfast with Nile who was wearing a similar outfit to Lily. Finnick didn't show for breakfast or to walk them down to the training centre. Nile and Lily entered the centre last and a muscular woman explained the rules and how the training centre worked.

Most of the tributes headed to the big weapon stations, Lily headed straight for the poisonous plants station and listened intently as the instructor explained the edible and inedible plants that might be found in the arena.

"Must be dead weight if you're hiding out in these useless stations." Cato's voice sounded close behind her.

"I already know how to throw around weapons why not try and learn useful survival tactics?" Lily shrugged.

"I think you're scared." Cato smirked; Lily just shrugged and went back to listening to the instructed. Cato glared at her and huffed away leaving a satisfied smile on Lily's face. Cato seemed to not like getting his way or being ignored. Lily glanced over to where the careers stood; Cato was watching her as well as the blonde from 1 Glimmer who glared at Lily maliciously.

Lily worked around the survival stations learning different strategies until lunch. In the lunch room, tributes got their lunch and sat either with their district partners or on their own. Lily sat at a table on her own and started to eat her lunch trying to recall what she had learned.

"Have an action packed morning then Lily?" Cato smirked.

"Go away Cato." Lily groaned glaring up at the brute boy.

"Come on Lily you said I should wait until the training to see what you've got and well we're in training so stop fooling around and show me."

Lily stood up and stepped closer to Cato, who just stood his ground glancing over at the other careers before turning his gaze back to Lily was glaring up at him through her long lashes.

"And what? Blow my strategy?" Lily breathed before storming back into centre. Cato smirked as he watched Lily strut in, he followed her silently. She was fuming he could tell and it made him grin, he knew there was more to her, that she wasn't just a pretty face and he loved getting under her skin.

Lily angrily picked up the bow and took an arrow from the tray, she took her aim and let out a shaky breath and released. The arrow flew through the air and hit the target, just below the bullseye, she then marched over to the spears, and she picked up one of the smaller spears and threw it at the closest dummy. The spear went through the stomach of the dummy. She turned back and gazed at Cato who just shrugged his shoulders a wicked grin on his face.

Lily let out a frustrated sigh and went back over to the survival stations and continued glaring in Cato's direction for the rest of the day. Lily was still bothered when she finally got back up to the room, Kit, Finnick and Nile we're already sitting and eating dinner.

Lily plunked down in the last seat left and started loading her plate with food.

"Rough day Lily?" Finnick asked across the table, Lily raised an eyebrow at him. He hadn't talked to her since the night of chariot ride.

"She's been in a bad mood all day after she got into a fight with the District 2 boy at lunch," Nile said and Lily glared at him.

"District 2 boy?" Finnick asked "What did you fight about?"

"He wanted me to join the careers," Lily shrugged.

"What did you tell him? I thought I told you to stay away from district 2." Finnick sighed.

"I told him, he shouldn't try and recruit me before he's seen me train and then today he kept bugging me to use weapons so I snapped." Lily said angrily

"Dammit Lily! What weapons?"

"Just spears and bow and arrow like you said." Lily growled beginning to get annoyed with Finnick.

"You're making yourself a target Lily; playing these games with him is going to make killing you a game for him." Finnick sighed.

"Well maybe if my mentor hadn't been sulking all day and actually gave me advice," Lily said standing up and storming out of the room forgetting her plate of food. She climbed into the elevator and headed for the roof.

Lily let out an anger sigh as her feet walked across the paved patio; she leaned against the edge and looked down at the city below her.

"I'm starting to think you're stalking me," Lily groaned as she registered Cato's voice, she turned around and there he was sitting on the bench under the arch of flowers.

"Don't flatter yourself two," Lily rolled her eyes turning back around.

Cato chuckled and got off the bench walking over to stand beside Lily. "Oh so now I'm two? You're an interesting girl four,"

"Interesting how?" Lily looked up at Cato questionably; she still couldn't believe how handsome someone so evil could be.

"You don't fall at my feet," he shrugged, "You're a challenge," Lily instantly was reminded of what Finnick said about Lily making herself a game.

"I'm not interesting, I'm normal. Normal people don't play games with people, they don't enjoy killing or torturing people and they don't like getting to know the people they will be forced to hunt down in a few days,"

"Lily…" Cato sighed, "Do you make it this hard for everyone to get to know you?"

"You shouldn't want to get to know me," Lily whispered as she felt Cato move closer to her, only inches apart. Lily swallowed hard and the butterflies erupted in her stomach excitedly, Cato's cool breath on her face, smelt of apples and mint.

"I don't know why but I want to get to know you," Cato whispered, Lily was trying to process her thoughts, what was Cato saying, was this just a game for him like Finnick said.

"I'm not a game Cato, I won't let you play me," Lily said softly before heading back down the elevator and back to her room. Lily entered her room shutting her door behind her, she almost screamed in surprise when she found Finnick sitting on her bed.

"You scared me," She breathed.

"Sorry," Finnick smiled sheepishly. "I just wanted to come apologize for not being there for you," Lily walked forward and sat on the bed next to Finnick.

"It's okay, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier too,"

"I care about you Princess and it's hard for me to think that you might not come back." Lily swallowed a lump in her throat. "I probably care too much," Finnick looked directly into Lily's eyes his green orbs meeting her blue ones, Finnick turned away before getting up and walking towards the door.

"Get some sleep princess, you'll need your energy for tomorrow." He said before leaving the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Things went back to normal over the next few days, Finnick went back to coaching Lily properly and Lily went back to ignoring Cato as best she could. Lily nervously sat in the lounge room with Nile, Finnick, and Kit awaiting their scores. Lily had let loose for the first time in her evaluation, she was spot on with her knives she didn't think there would be much difference between her and cloves skill, she decapitated and destroyed the mannequins with the small swords; she knew she would at least get a seven with the performance she gave. Finnick placed a hand on Lily's thigh like he did when they watched the reaping's. Lily looked up at him questionably.

"Stop jiggling your legs," He smirked. "You have nothing to be nervous about Princess." Lily's heart began to melt, she couldn't believe the effect Finnick was starting to have one her. Caesar Flickerman came up on the screen and started announcing the scores. The tributes from district one both got the score of nine, Cato got a score of 10 and clove his partner got a score of nine, the pair from district three got sixes and then it was time for Nile and Lily's scores. Nile's face flashed up on the screen first with a score of 8, Kit and Finnick both started cheering and Lily smiled at Nile lightly. Then they sat back down and Lily's face flashed up on the screen with a score of 10. Lily couldn't believe it, she had gotten a ten, and Kit was astonished and started gushing about Lily being the highest scoring female so far, Finnick grinned like a maniac and picked Lily up, spinning her around.

"I'm so proud of you Princess and Kai would be too." Lily's smile vanished, Kai, she hadn't thought of Kai in the last few days. Her heart dropped and she felt the longing of wanting to be with her brother. Twins, we're a funny concept to Lily, she never really understood how much she depended on Kai. Some people search their whole lives for a soul mate yet Lily was born with one, Kai was her soul mate, her other half, Lily didn't think anyone could ever come to mean as much as to her as Kai did.

"I'm going to get some sleep before tomorrow." Lily smiled lightly.

"Are you okay Lily?" Finnick asked his face full of concern.

"Yeah Finn," Lily faked a smiled; Finnick grinned at the nickname she gave him. "I just need some time to myself; I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight then Princess," Lily walked back to her room, thinking of how much her life had changed since the reaping, how much she missed home and how much she wanted to go home. Tears started to fall, and Lily walked passed her room and headed to the rooftop. She sat down against the wall and let the sobs take over her.

"Whoa, thought you'd be happy with your training score."

Lily looked up and saw Cato standing there, Lily sighed and wiped away her tears embarrassed to have Cato find her during a weak moment. "Sorry I came up here to be alone."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine," Lily sighed; Cato looked at Lily before sitting down next to her. "What do you want Cato?"

"Are you sure you'll be fine up here by yourself?" Cato retorted, "Because you don't look fine to me..."

Lily didn't reply she just looked out at the tall buildings of the Capitol in the distance.

:

"Do you want to you know talk about it?" Lily could tell Cato felt awkward asking her to talk about it, she knew it wasn't his normal self to be concerned about other people's problems, it wasn't his way, and his arrogance didn't let him acknowledge weakness.

"Why are you helping me? Why are you so nice to me?" She was so confused about Cato, with everyone else he was this cruel, bloody thirsty career yet with Lily he was someone completely different.

"I don't know lily," Cato breathed "I really don't have any answers for you." Lily looked away. "So are you going to tell me what was wrong? Why you were up here crying?"

"No," Lily snapped, frustrated that he wouldn't give her any answers.

Cato shook his head "Fine." He stood up and heading for the elevator.

"Cato" Lily whimpered. "Don't leave please." Lily whispered as she felt the loneliness hit her again once Cato had left the spot next to her. Cato turned around, a smirk on his face, he walked back over and sat back down next to Lily and put his arm around her shoulder pulling her into him. "I miss home," she said quietly. "I just want this to all be over, I want to be home, I want to see Kai again,"

"Kai? Is that your boyfriend?" Cato grumbled.

Lily laughed "No you sick boy, his my twin,"

"Twin? I didn't know you had a twin," Cato sounded surprised.

"You don't know much about me," Lily shrugged.

"Tell me; tell me about your family,"

"Okay," Lily smiled. "Kai as you now know if my twin, my only other sibling, he is my best friend." Lily smile grew as she gushed about her family and her home in district four. Lily didn't know how long the two of them sat up there talking about their homes and what their lives were like, Lily told Cato about how loving her parents were and he told her how pushy his dad was about his training and how his mum made the best cakes in all of the district.  
"Thank you," Lily said after a while, "This means a lot to me."  
Cato just sat there looking into her eyes no emotion on his face, not even a smirk. Lilly's lips began to tremble as she looked back at Cato, the urge to kiss his came over her. Cato's hand reached up and touched the nape of her neck; she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

Lily leaned forward and their lips touched, crashing together. Cato's kiss was soft and gentle yet he still added this dominance into it that made fireworks erupt in her stomach she had never experienced anything like this before. Then her logical mind told her to stop. Lily pulled away from the kiss.

"I'm sorry," Lily looked away blushing.

"Why?" he demanded.

"I shouldn't have done that... I ... That was wrong" She stuttered.

"What was wrong?" He snapped "nothing about that was wrong,"

"I shouldn't have kissed you," Lily trembled.

"You wanted that, I know that and you know that and I sure as hell know I wanted that." Cato hissed.

"But I ... We have to go into the arena in a few days... We can't..."

Cato smashed his lips to Lily's again before pulling away quickly, "Stop over thinking Lily,"

Lily looked up at him, he was smirking, Lily smiled before kissing him again.

_What was the big deal?_ Lily thought _if I'm going into that arena and I may not live I may as well live in the moment _Lily thought._  
_She smirked mischievously into the kiss, her arms moving around Cato's neck as she deepened the kiss.

**A/N: So there's the next chapter, please review because they inspire me and lets me know that people actually like what I'm writing. **

**xpen7777**- _Thank you so much for the review, my first review in fact. Here's more just like you asked :)_

**I'll probably update tomorrow or the day after; remember review, review, and review. Might make me update faster ;)**

**Skylove.26**


	7. Chapter 7

"Lily, come Lily, up, up, up," Kit came bustling into Lily's room the next morning. Lily sat up in her bed and rubbed her face. Lily gently touched her lips, she smiled remembered last night. "Come on up you get, in the shower then come have breakfast. We have a big day preparing for tonight," Kit said in her high pitched happy voice, before walking back out of the room.

After breakfast Lily was kept busy preparing for her interview, she spent time with Kit going over mannerisms for the interview, and technique and now she was with Finnick learning how to answer the questions.

"Pretend I'm Caesar and I'll ask you questions okay and answer like you would on stage." Finnick asked Lily various questions about her home and how her training has been going "okay final question what do you think of your mentor this year?" Finnick grinned mischievously.  
"Finnick Odair well his quite the ladies' man isn't he, and I can see why," Lily winked.

"Are you saying you find me Odair attractive Miss Rivers?"

"I'm saying that I find me Odair incredibly sexy" Lily smirked, Kit came bursting in again and swept Lily away to her stylist before any more could be said.

Just like when she first arrived Lily was worked on for hours and it wasn't until she was finished she saw herself in the mirror. Her hair was pin straight with various pearls, shells and even water lilies pinned in it, the tips dyed blue again like the parade. Her face didn't have a single blemish on it; her eyes were done with a Smokey blue look. Her dress, how Lily loved her dress it was floor length with different shades of blue all the way up, it fell down her body like ripples in the water.

"Wow I love it," Lily breathed. "You've out done yourself Jed."

"I just think someone as beautiful as you, should wear something equally as beautiful," Jed smiled and Lily hugged him tightly.

Lily walked out of her room to where Kit, Finnick and Nile who was wearing a blue suit were waiting. She heard kit gasp as she came into view.  
"Oh my Lily you look magical," Kit squealed. Nile winked at lily and licked his lips. "Smoking Lil,"

The elevator dinged and the four climbed in, lily looked at Finnick waiting for him to say something. "I... I can't find words Princess," He breathed into her ear. "You look so beautiful,"

Most of the other tributes were already lined up when Nile and Lily entered the thin corridor. Lily spotted Cato a few tributes up from her; he was dressed in a silver suite and looked incredibly handsome, Lily felt goose bumps crawl up her arms as Cato met her stare, in a hungry gaze.

"I'll be in the front row, if you feel nervous or get stuck just look at me," Finnick grinned. Lily pulled her eyes from Cato and smiled up at Finnick.

"I really did mean it Lily, I have no words for how beautiful you look tonight, simply breathtaking Princess," Finnick said quietly in a breathy voice that drove Lily's senses crazy. He pulled Lily into a tight hug before kissing her cheek and he high fived Nile before walking off. Lily looked back up at Cato who was just glaring as Finnick walked past him.

Glimmer was called on stage and Cato smirked at Lily before giving Glimmer a hug that didn't sit right with Lily and a quick kiss in her lips that made Lily's blood boil. When Glimmer sauntered off to the stage, Cato walked passed Lily motioning for her to follow him.

"I'll be right back," Lily told Nile who just rolled his eyes.

"Your being stupid Lil." He told her.

"It's not your business," She walked of down the corridor to a secluded corner were Cato was waiting for her.

"What's going on with you and the Capitol play boy?" He demanded, leaning against the wall, his body looked relaxed but his face was tensed into a menacing glare.

"Nothing he's my mentor," Lily shrugged.

"Mentor's don't touch their tributes like that and they don't look them with a sickening love

Struck eyes either," Cato snapped.

"I'm telling you nothing is going on! But while we are on that topic, what's going on with you and glimmer?" Lily bit back.

"Nothing," Cato smirked which only infuriated Lily more.

"Didn't look like nothing to me," Lily glared.

"Are you jealous Lily?" His smirk widened.

"Are you?" Lily retorted.  
"Cato it's your turn," Cato's stylist came over and interrupted the two. Cato nodded and followed his stylist.

"Good luck Cato," Lily said softly. Cato paused and walked back to Lily. He kissed her lips softly; Lily felt the heat rise in her heart and butterflies swirl around her stomach. "Good luck Lily"

Lily knew that what she was doing with Cato was wrong and it shouldn't be happening when they had to go into the arena tomorrow morning. She also knew it was wrong what she felt every time Finnick was close to her. She had never been so confused in her life. Lily walked back to the line and stood silently watching Cato's interview.

It wasn't long before Caesar was announcing Lily onto the stage. "She's the girl who took our breath away with her beauty, you know her as Panem's Princes, Ladies and Gentlemen Lily Rivers from District Four." The crowed started cheering unbelievably loudly as Lily plastered a huge smile on her face as she walked out onto the stage.

"My, my Lily darling you look completely magical tonight doesn't she folks," Caesar grinned and the crowd went wild again.

"Thank you Caesar, you look great too," Lily smiled shyly, she looked out into the crowd and found Finnick's green eyes and she suddenly felt calmer.

"Now Lily you got a ten in training, you must be thrilled about that, tell us about it," Caesar said, Lily felt relieved this had been one of the questions she had practiced with Finnick.

"Yes I was surprised and thrilled about getting a ten," Lily smiled politely.

"What did you do for the game makers to give you a ten?"

"Now Caesar if I told you that, I'd be letting the competition know my secrets," Lily pouted and Caesar laughed.

"I must say your reaping was in my top three this year, my heart broke when they showed that boy's face in the crowd in your district," Lily's stomach dropped at the mention of Kai she looked straight for Finnick he was nodding his head telling her to be strong. "Did anyone else notice this?" He asked the crowd, they started cheering again. "Was that your boyfriend by any chance?"

"No," Lily exclaimed horrified. "That was Kai," Lily smiled slightly, "His my twin brother, his my best friend,"

"Your twin," Caesar exclaimed, "That must be very hard for you to be away from him, did he come and say goodbye to you?" Lily nodded, "And what did you tell him?" Caesar grabbed Lily's hand and held it in comfort.

"I told him I would come home to him," Lily whispered.

"And we all hope you do, right folks?" Caesar grinned and the crowd screamed out for Lily. "Now I have a question many of the men in the Capitol have asked me to ask you," Caesar smiled, "Do you Lily have a boy back home." Lily blushed at the question and shook her head. "No? I don't believe that for a second, a face as beautiful as yours?"

"Well there is this one boy; he makes me feel different from anyone I have ever met. I'm not really sure it is between us, but he makes me feel alive and yet so confused at the same time."

"Well he is a lucky boy and I'm sure when you go home, he will be begging you to date him," Lily smiled softly. "That's all the time we have tonight, Ladies and gentlemen Lily Rivers, Panem's very own Princess," Caesar announced as Lily stood up to walk off the stage the crowd was going wild for her.

Lily walked off down the corridor towards were she could see Finnick's bronze hair and Kit's blue hair standing with Nile. Lily felt a warm hand grab her own and pull her back.

"I'll come up to your room in an hour make sure no one will come in," Cato whispered into her ear and then he was gone just as quick as her had come, and the heat was gone from where he had touched her. Lily was confused as to why he was still down here all of the others who had finished had gone back up to their rooms, had he waited for her?

Lily frowned and then continued back down the path she had headed, she looked up to see Finnick frowning at her slightly looking in the direction that Cato had just disappeared off too.

**A/N: So there is the next chapter, I'm pretty excited to start writing the actual games and a little nervous too. SO PLEASE REVIEW :) LET ME KNOW IF YOU LOVED IT OR HATED IT OR JUST EVEN READ IT!**

**I'll try update tomorrow (Friday) but I'm going away this weekend and I may not update til Monday or Tuesday, heck if I get a few reviews i'll had another two or three Chapters before I leave :P so get cracking. **

**Oh before I go, I am trying to think of a nickname Cato will have for Lily but I cant think of anything, I thought of him calling her Flower for the obvious reason (her name) but im still undecided, I don't want him to call her Princess because that's what Finnick calls her and Lil seems to be what Nile calls her so if anyone has an idea let me know in a review :P**

**Xpen7777**- _Once again thank-you for your review :) I'm glad you like my story! I hope you like this update, let me know_.

**Skylove.26**


	8. Chapter 8

"You did great Princess," Finnick smiled as he hugged Lily when they reached the appartment. Lily frowned as she noticed Finnick's smiled wasn't his usual one it didn't reach his eyes, that lacked the spark they usually had.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked finally.

Finnick was silent for a while before he gave Lily a small smile as if to comfort her, "I'm fine Princess."

"Are you sure Finn," Lily smiled comfortingly.

Finnick frowned and looked like he was debating something before he smiled and kissed Lily's cheek "I'm positive princess, I do though think I need a drink to celebrate,"

Kit squealed in excited hearing the last part of that statement and began to crack open a bottle of champagne. Nile eagerly propped his glass forward as Kit began pouring glasses.

Lily glanced at the clock on the wall; she only had half an hour before Cato told her he would be in her room. Lily got butterflies wondering what Cato wanted; she didn't understand why he hadn't just told her to meet on the roof like they previously had.

"Actually I might just have a shower and get a good night's sleep." Lily said, over the excited chattering.

"What princess no, you have to celebrate with us,"

"I need to wash this stuff out of my hair, and I'm tired and I probably won't get much sleep in the arena," lily said reassuringly.

"I suppose you're right," Finnick muttered, Lily nodded and went into her room and hopped in the shower.

Lily took her time showering because she knew it might be one of the last showers she would have for while if not forever. Lily dressed herself before examining her reflection in the mirror; she fingered her long blonde hair and noticed the colour was not as light anymore, it had softened to a golden blonde, she figured it was because she hadn't been in the sun so much since coming to the Capitol.

Lily entered her room and jumped in fright when she saw Cato sitting on her bed waiting for her. He smirked at her surprise.

"How did you get in here without being seen?" Lily breathed.

Cato's smirk widened "I have my ways," Lily rolled her eyes, "Go tell playboy and the rest of your entourage that you're going to sleep now, so they burst in and find me here,"

Lily nodded and headed out the door, she found Finnick, Kit and Nile all still sitting in the dining room. "I just wanted to come say goodnight," Lily interrupted their chatter.

"Good night," Kit giggled obviously she had already had a few glasses of wine.

"Night Lil," Nile shouted from the table.

Finnick stood up and made his way to Lily, giving her a tight hug and kissed her forehead, butterflies erupted into Lily's stomach. "Goodnight Princess," He whispered softly.

"Night Finn," She smiled and made her way back to her room, slipping in the door quietly.

Cato was lying on her bed now, playing with the necklace Kai had given her as her district token. Lily sat on the edge of her bed facing towards his face.

"Kai gave me that," She nodded towards the necklace in his hands. "When he came to say goodbye,"

Cato sat up slowly and motioned for her to turn so he could slip in on for her. His hands were cold as they grazed her neck, fire erupted in her stomach and tingles ran down her back.

"Was it me?" Cato whispered, the chills running down Lily's spine spread all over her body, the fire burning in the pit of her stomach blazed more intensely as his breath hit the back of her neck.

"What?" Lily breathed, not thinking she could string together a full sentence.

"The boy you were talking about tonight in your interview. Was it me?" Lily turned around to face Cato; she was almost take back at the vulnerable look on his face.

Lily smiled shyly at Cato and just nodded her head, too nervous to say anything. Before Lily could process the thought her lips were on his own. Somehow Lily felt so confused; she had never expected this to happen with Cato. She didn't really know what was happening now.

Cato reacted instantly; he snaked his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Lily knew that he had never kissed her like that before; the desperation was apparent in the way he moved his lips against hers and it almost felt as if he clung onto her for dear life. And while she kissed him, Lily suddenly felt the need to show him just how much she had really come cared about him.

They sat there for a long time, just kissing each other as if it was for the last time. Finally Lily broke their kiss, looking up at him a little short of breath. Without saying anything, she took his hand in hers and pulled him down on the bed.

Lily looked up at Cato from underneath him, exchanged a look and Cato understood what she had in mind. He closed the space between them and cupped her face in his hand. "You're sure?"

As he kissed her tenderly, Lily nodded against his lips. In the back of her mind she probably knew that she might regret doing this one day. But then again she wasn't sure if there would be a one day and that there would never be a right time if not now.

Cato started caressing every inch of her body, kissing her neck and stroking her hair. And Lily looked up at him above her, so much bigger than her, and she held onto his shoulders as her heart started beating faster. Slowly their clothes were stripped off one another. And the moment Cato removed his shirt and supported himself on his arm again, Lily couldn't help but look at his big arms on either side of her head; she knew that tomorrow these would be his weapons. And suddenly she got scared. He was a career and they were going into the games tomorrow, only one could come out. This thought brought so much sadness upon her that she felt her eyes become watery. She pulled him close to her and buried her face in his bare chest.

And Cato kissed her unshed tears away and took her fully in his arms.

**A/N: I am so sorry! My laptop crashed and I just got it fixed! Here is the new chapter and I hope you enjoy its room. I hope it wasn't too rushed and you approved on what happened when Cato came to Lily please review and let me know what you think :) **

** -** _Thank you so much for your review! You'll have to keep reading to find out who she ends up with, I pretty much have it decided as I already have a sequel planned out! So don't give up on me yet and keep reading and reviewing :)_

**xpen7777****-** _thank you for your reviews! Hopefully I can look forward to another one :) I am so sorry for keeping you waiting for so long, I hope you like this one!_

**sundragons9****-** _Thank you for the review! I wanted her to be very vague on who she was talking about in her interview :) let me know how you liked this chapter :)_

**UnseenWonders**- _well my, thank you so much, that is such a positive review! I do to hope more people come across this story and I am so glad you are enjoying it! I hope you like the update and look forward to hearing what you thought about it :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Caesar Flickerman's voice: "I am excited for the games this year, so many potential tributes, so many opportunities for a big finally. But as we know Claudius we can't always rely on the top tributes."_

_Claudius Templesmith's voice: "That's right!"_

_Caesar: "We have seen tributes score a ten and look as if they would be our victor but when they entered the game, they choked. Choking can be instigated by the smallest thing._

_Claudius: "Absolutely. You wake up in the morning, and something just isn't right."_

_Caesar: "Or maybe a little superstition you have goes wrong. And a seed of self-doubt is planted. Then everywhere you look, that feeling of doubt seems to be looking right back at you."_

Lily woke with a frown, something not feeling right. She stretched out her hand expecting to find a warm body next to her but all she felt was cold sheets on the empty side next to her. Lily sat up and stared around the room, there was no sign of Cato or his clothes. Getting up her legs felt stiff and a little sore as she padded her way across the cool tiles, she checked the bathroom still no sign of him. 'Maybe he left early before someone found him,' Lily thought. Lily stripped her clothes off and hoped in a steaming hot shower trying to relax her worked muscles.

They had made love two times that night. The first time it had been very slow, very sensuous and just full of emotion. She had been a little scared at first, but Cato had been so tender and caring that soon after the first painful moments, she really had started to enjoy it. The second time had been very heated and fast-paced; and definitely of a shorter duration. Lily smiled as she thought about it. She had never expected to feel this close to another person. But right now she felt as if she had bonded so much with Cato; she really felt as if she belonged to him now.

Lily sat eating her lunch breakfast absentmindedly, she couldn't stop thinking about last night, and wondering if Cato was thinking about it.

"You're up early," Finnick said as he entered the kitchen pouring himself a coffee.

"Couldn't sleep any longer," Lily shrugged. "I might go for a wander before I have to meet with Jed," Lily couldn't sit around wondering anymore she had to find Cato. Lily was up and out the door before Finnick could reply.

Finding Cato was much harder than Lily expected, she checked district 2's floor first, after almost getting caught by Brutus she decided he might be in the training centre. Lily could only think of one more place he could be after having no luck in the training centre. Lily felt the familiar sensation of butterflies in her stomach as the elevator shot up to the roof. Lily spotted Cato's blonde head in the garden overlooking the edge.

Cato turned around as she approached, his expression was hard and his eyes were icy blue. His mask was back up, the one he wore when they were around other people. Lily stood next to him, looking up at him waiting for him to tell her what happened this morning, why he had left without saying anything. Lily was shocked when Cato just turned away from here and headed for the elevator.

"So you're not even going to talk to me anymore?" She cursed her own voice for sounding so hurt. They were completely alone and somehow Lily had hoped deep inside that his behaviour would change once they were on their own. But still he didn't even really look at her. He pushed his hands into the pockets of his trousers now; his body looked tense.

She inclined her head, watching him. "Are you alright?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" he said coldly. He hadn't used that arrogant tone when speaking to her for a long time. And for a moment she just stood there, utterly confused.

"Cato, could you tell me what's going on? First last night and then I wake up alone and now you're avoiding me?"

Cato sighed and gazed out past Lily to the Capitol buildings. It was silent for a moment; then he began to speak. "I don't think we should keep seeing each other or whatever this is we are doing."

Lily needed a moment to process his words. So he really was breaking up with her? "Why?"

He just shook his head, still not meeting her eyes. "I just don't think it is a good idea anymore."

"Not a good idea?" She repeated his words. Of course the two of them together had never been a good idea, but until now he had never really seemed to care too much about it. Could it really be the fact that she had given herself up to him too quickly? Or was it something else?

She noticed how he inhaled a breath. Finally he looked into her eyes and Lily was taken back. Suddenly she was remembered of something different... Or someone. She felt as if she was staring into the eyes of a district 2 solider again, cold and grey... Somehow empty.

"I don't want to see you anymore. You're making everything more difficult for me than it already is. I need to concentrate on what lies ahead of me right now. I can't really bother."

It was like a slap in the face for Lily as those words flowed out of his mouth. He couldn't bother with her? Could he sound any more indifferent?

She couldn't stand looking into those eyes and her gaze fell on the floor. His cold words had hurt her. She had always thought that his feelings for her were real and that the two of them shared something special. But if that had been the case, he wouldn't talk like that. He wouldn't leave her like that.

"And you couldn't think of this _before_ you slept with me, could you?" Lily hissed at him, anger flaring up inside her once more. This one night had meant incredibly much to her; she never would have done it, had she not thought that they would stay together for as long as they could. And now he was ruining everything. Her insides were shattering into pieces.

He shrugged now. He _shrugged_! Her breathing sped up.. How could he? The way he acted tore a hole into her heart.

"I thought.. It meant something.." Lily said, struggling to keep her voice even. "I thought we.. I thought it was..." She couldn't bring the one word out of her mouth.

He looked at the floor now, shaking his head. "I guess you were wrong..."

How could he do this to her? Lily's throat felt so painfully constricted that she knew, she couldn't bring out a word anymore. She backed away from him now and fled through the door.

**A/N: here is the next chapter :) So next chapter the games begin! Please review and tell me what you think.**

**MonkeySlut17- **_Thank you so much! Means a lot to hear that people actually love my story! I will update again soon so keep reading1_

**xpen7777- **_I hope this one is worth waiting a few days too! I hope you like it :) let me know_

**UnseenWonders- **_well school is very important so I guess I can forgive you for not reviewing ;) I am hoping more people find this story and love it as much as you so I get more reviews haha. Cato and Lily are adorable, well I guess I can now say were adorable, please don't hate me to much haha. I hope you liked the update, let me know :)_


End file.
